Quasar
by Arabella Whitlock
Summary: Could cruise with her father change her future? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I know I should be updating my other story, but I just had to write this idea I had. Hope you enjoy. This chapter is unbeta'ed so there might be a lot mistakes. There will be some lemons in this story, just not in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

My parents divorced when I was still a child and I had to stay with my mom, but I spent weekends with my dad. I usually hated spending time in Forks where my father lived because it rained all the time, but I still went there because I knew he missed me a lot.

One summer when I turned 16, I made a deal with my mom that I would go and spend the whole summer with my dad so she could go and spend time with her latest boy-toy Phil who was just 8 years older than me.

Phil used to be my gym teacher just a year ago. He was an okay guy, but the thought of him dating my mom made me want to puke.

So the first thing I did when my mom told me about dating him was to start planning to move to live with Charlie, my dad.

I was sure he would love to have me living there. I just didn't tell my mom about my plans to stay there and not come back.

* * *

When I arrived, he was there to greet me with a big smile on his face and he almost crushed me in his hug, which was really incredible, because he usually avoided touching anyone or showing any kind of affection.

He spun me around and I almost felt sick and when he finally put me down my head was spinning.

He started to tell me how he had gotten two free tickets to a small cruise that was set to leave the next day.

I was really exited because I had never been on a cruise before and even if I had to spend most of the time there with my dad, it would be worth it.

I walked to my old room and took a look at how the exterior was same as when I still lived here with Renée.

I looked closer and noticed some changes. My once small single bed was changed to a double bed and covering it was my grandma Swan's handmade quilt. There was a new desk and on top of it was a computer which seemed to be really old. Even so, I loved the thought dad had put into it when he chose it for me.

I threw myself on top of the bed and looked to the ceiling and saw how the glowing stars I made Charlie put there when I was small were still there. That made me smile.

I rose up to take unnecessary things from my suitcase and let the things I thought I would need on the cruise stay there. I usually just threw what I could get over me and I liked to keep my face clear. I didn't even own any make-up. The little mom bought for me I gave away.

We ate a small dinner and Charlie said he would only watch a little baseball before going to sleep so we could wake up in time, because it would take over four hours to get to Seattle harbor.

I walked outside to look at the stars in the night sky. It was an exceptionally clear night. Usually the sky was filled with clouds even at night because of constant rain.

I had always loved stars. Looking at them made me think that I was not alone in this Universe.

I took deep breaths. The air was so much clearer here than in Phoenix. There was so much dust and pollution there that breathing was almost hard. So breathing this rainy forest air made me feel so much better.

Just when I turned to go back inside to sleep I saw two shooting stars. I quickly closed my eyes and made a wish._ 'I hope to have something more exciting happening in my life.' _

After I opened my eyes I could feel an unusually warm breeze caressing my cheek which made me smile. _'Maybe my wish was heard somewhere in the Universe.'_

* * *

I woke up when I heard Charlie yelling that we were leaving in half an hour. That made me almost panic and I tried to see the time on my clock, but saw that the power had been out during the night and that's why it hadn't woken me up two hours ago.

I rushed to take a quick shower and changed my clothes, smiling at the fact that at least my suitcase was already ready.

It took me only ten minutes to get ready and I took couple pop tarts with me so I could eat those while we were driving to Seattle.

* * *

When I took my seat next to Charlie, I noticed how relaxed he finally was. His eyes were gleaming with excitement which made him look so much younger. _'Maybe he was finally getting over Renee.'_

It would do good for him to let loose once in a while in his life. His work as Chief of Police here in Forks must have been taking a toll on him.

Charlie turned his radio on but when there wasn't anything good to listen to he searched for something in his glove box.

After finding what he was looking for he put an old-looking cassette tape into the car radio.

Just when I thought something boring would start to play I was pleasantly amazed; AC/DC's Thunderstruck started to play.

A grin came to my face when he actually started to sing along with it. He was actually good at it too! Soon I started to sing with him.

_Sound of the drums__  
__Beatin' in my heart__  
__The thunder of guns__  
__Tore me apart__  
__You've been - thunderstruck_

* * *

After a four-hour drive our voices were almost tender from all that singing. I had never had so much fun. I could have never believed that my dad actually liked things that I did. _'Maybe it isn't so bad to spend this trip with him after all.' _

We arrived at the harbor parking lot where we would leave the car while we were on the cruise. I could see our ship already in the dock and in big text on the side it read _Celebrity Solstice_.

My heart started to race. _'What if something happens to the ship while we are at sea?' _

Charlie saw my panicked look and put his hand on my shoulder which calmed me almost immediately. At least I have my dad.

Smiling at him we started to walk to get aboard. I could see some complication from the other side of the dock. _'It might be one of those full of themselves actors. I had heard sometimes they too took this cruise.' _I just snorted when I heard a group of girls about my age screaming like little girls.

I turned my head towards Charlie who was looking at me with the same amusement I had and we both started to laugh shaking our heads and beginning to look for our cabin.

When Charlie looked at our tickets we could see that we both had our own cabins on the upper deck, which meant we had bigger cabins than we first thought.

While we both headed towards our own cabins, I got a feeling that someone was staring at me, but when I turned I didn't see anyone looking at me. Only those screaming girls surrounding someone.

* * *

**Tell me what do you think, should I continue this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer******:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N**: This chapter is unbeta'ed so there might be a lot mistakes. There will be some lemons in this story, just not in this chapter. I decided that there will be sci-fi elements in later on in this story, so I would love to hear what you think about that.

* * *

Chapter 2

After I had checked in to my cabin I went to meet Charlie to the lobby. I saw how big chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling. They looked beautiful while reflecting prism of colors everywhere. _'Those look like real chrystals.' _I kept thinking what would happen if this ship was in huge storm. _'Would those sharp chrystals fall top of people and pierce them without resistance?' _I decided to stop thinking such sombre thoughts before it would affect me too much.

I turned to look at Charlie and asked him.

''What should we do now? Was there some kind of agenda for the trip?'' He started to pick brochure from his back pocket folding it open to front of us.

''Well it says here that we have a private tour across the ship in about hour which should take about two hours from our time and after that there is buffet style dinner, in fact it reads here that all meals here for us are buffet style.'' I felt my mouth starting to salivate, I have heard how delicious food in these buffets were from my old schoolmate who were much richer than other kids were.

I shook my head, not wanting to start remembering things that used to be when I was younger. I looked up to Charlie and saw worried look in his face and I put smile on my face, not wanting to ruin this trip for us. I actually wanted to enjoy this trip for myself too, not just for Charlie's sake.

* * *

After hour had finally went by, we met our host for the tour. He was about in his early twenties. Blue eyes and dimples to kill for, he looked more like body builder than cruise host to me.

''Hello, I take you are the Swan group?'' He looked for confirmation from Charlie before he continued.

''My name is Emmett McCarty, I will be your personal associate for the whole trip. If either of you need anything regardless time of day don't hesitate to contact me, here is your personal pagers for me, you just have to click it from anywhere from the ship and I will come and assist you, it has built-in tracking device so I will find either of you.'' He looked each of us while handing pagers to us. His gaze lingered in my eyes longer than I felt comfortable. I shifted my eyes from those piercing blue eyes.

''Well now when we have have taken care of that matter we can start our tour.'' He walked us to elevator and sweeped keycard to open it.

''Do either of you have any preferences where to start, from orlop decks or weather deck?'' He waited us to answer to him. Charlie looked at me and smiled before giving his reply to him.

''I think we should start from lower decks, it would be better to end the tour in outside to weather decks, what do you think Bells?'' Hearing him calling me Bells made me embarrassed; he used to call me with that name when I was younger, when everything was still easy and world's cruel ways hadn't ruined my mind. I blushed because Emmett's attention was now in me. I rabidly just nodded my head to get us moving.

He pressed number three from the panel and our lift started to take us downwards. He turned his voice more monotone when he started to explain deck plans and telling where we were going right now.

''This deck is called the Plaza Deck; near the Grand Foyer is Passport Bar where you can enjoy drinks while getting know other passengers, and then there is Grand Épernay Restaurant which is main dining room what gives luxurious aura of Hollywood.'' We took a look of these and I saw how restaurant really looked just like Emmett described it to be.

There were many people dining already and I turned to look at Emmett who saw my questioning look.

''Other passengers are dining already, yours dining is more private and it is organized to be with same time as the some of the celebrities which are attending this cruise and of course our Captain will be attending you.'' My eyes grew wide when I heard this and I turned my head to look at Charlie who was mirroring me with his look. He didn't seem to know about this either.

Emmett saw how we looked like and chuckled a little before he centered himself and continued talking.

''Well moving on. You can find in this level Solstice Theater; where our performers usually play different kind of plays. There is Cirque du Soleil's Amaluna playing right now. So if either of you wants to get tickets to it just let me know and I will arrange you them, free of charge of course.'' _How can almost everything be free for us?_ I didn't realize how big this win must have been to include all these privileges to us.

* * *

We followed Emmett back to the elevator and he took us deck by deck explaining what we could find from each of them. Places that remained in my mind the most, was the huge library, Sky Observation Lounge and nightclub called Quasar.

I had always loved to read all kind of books and I wanted to take advantage of the opportunity to read books that I couldn't get a chance to read in regular libraries. I used to devour almost all classic novels many times and I could recall them perfectly. Nowadays I liked to read all kinds of fantasy books, older and recent ones.

I decided that after we finish our tour and had eaten, I would go and grab couple books and go read them in the Sky Observation Lounge.

The nightclub looked really interesting too, even if I really wasn't interested things like that and I knew that I couldn't really get in, I would need to be 21 to do so, but I decided that I would take a look of it when night comes and see what kind of place it really is.

* * *

I mentally shrugged my shoulders before focusing back to Emmett and dad; who where talking with each other about something. Soon Emmett's gaze found me again, like he sensed me watching them and his dimpled smile came to his face, his eyes flashed in the lights and I could have sworn that there was hint of gold before they changed back to blue. I shivered some and it felt like my mind was trying to warn me about something and it felt like something was trying to probe my brains. I squinted my eyes and saw how Emmett's smile fell some before he put a smile back to it, but I could see that it wasn't so true anymore; it was fake and slightly mischievous.

''You both should go and get ready for the dinner. I wont be attending you two this time but the captain might be there when you are going there. Don't mind his manners though he might be a bit odd at times but that comes just from spending so much time offshore.''

I just nodded my head to him and Charlie said something about meeting him later before we walked to our cabins.

I changed my clothes deciding to wear something that wouldn't make me look so adolescent, so chose simple black bootcut jeans and beige blouse.

* * *

When we finally went to eat, I was nearly starving. We walked to upper level of Grand Épernay and looked for the seats that were reserved to us. I was nervous when I saw that there were some person already dining in our table, and it looked that person was captain of this ship. We neared the table and man sitting there stood up to greet us.

''G'day, Alistair O'Neil is the name and I'm the captain of this vessel. I already started to dine before you, hope you two don't mind.'' He grinned at us and I could see one gold tooth peeking from his left side of mouth while he was talking. Charlie introduced himself first and then me. Alistair took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles which made me blush. Emmett was right, he was really peculiar. Charlie looked uncomfortable and when Alistair finally let go of my hand he sighed with relief.

* * *

I wasn't sure if I could really eat front of this strange man without feeling too self-conscious but when I saw his eating manners I relaxed some before I went to fill my own plate. There were many kinds of foods; simple to fancy. I took small amount almost everything and soon my plate was brimfull and it was almost too heavy to carry.

My hands started to slip, but before I dropped it, other pair of hands took it from me. It startled me and I took a look my so called hero; he looked to be in his early thirties he stood over me in his about 6'3'' demeanor, he had a bit longer honey blond hair and five o'clock shadow, his lips tilted in a lazy smile which showed his pearly white teeth. My eyes moved up from his lips to his eyes and they were the most captivating eyes I had ever seen; his left eye was maroon brown and right one was teal green. I couldn't move my eyes from his and I saw how his eyes darkened a little by little.

I broke my gaze from his eyes when he finally started to talk.

''Are you alright darlin'?'' I just nodded in disarray and my cheeks were burning from blushing so much. He grinned some more when he see that I didn't get a single word out from my mouth, this made me come out from my stupor and finally start talking.

''Yes, I'm alright, thanks for helping me just now.'' I smile to him and his look changed more puzzled, like he thought that I should know him from somewhere.

''I'm Jasper by the way.'' He smiled to me and it made me feel that my panties just evaporated. I just smiled to him some more before I realized that he was still holding my plate in his hands. I took it from him and started to walk away before Charlie would get too worried for taking so long to get back.

''I didn't catch your name darlin'?'' Hearing this made me stop my steps and I turned my head and winked to him just saying.

''Oh, I didn't give you one.'' I walked away giggling some when I saw stunned look in his face.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews are my food so if you don't want me starve remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This chapter is unbeta'd so all mistakes all my own.

**WARNING!** This chapter is the start of things that turns much darker, to me at least, so if dark things aren't your forteé you might want to skip it.

* * *

~#~

Chapter 3

I walked back to my seat not believing how I had talked to total stranger. This was so unlike me; it made my body tremble with excitement and this was so unfamiliar feeling to me. I wasn't that kind of person who got crushes on guys I just had met.

I turned to look our Captain Alistair to see him staring at me while Charlie had went to get his own food; he looked like he wanted to ask me something but wasn't sure if he should do so, I decided to make his choise easier and started to talk to him.

''Do I have something on my face or do you have something to say to me?'' I tried to sound nice but failed miserably, but he just chuckled at me and I saw how his eyes started to glimmer before he answered to me.

''Naw, yer have nothin' in yer mug, it is just relaxin' to see a lass who ain't dropping on yer knees when yer run into older fine looking chap.'' He winked at me grinning. I felt uncomfortable under his leer and decided to start eating and avoid his gaze.

Soon Charlie came back his plate full of food and I was relieved when Alistair finally seemed to forget about me and continue eating and talking with Charlie.

* * *

~#~

I was just starting to eat my dessert when I felt someone touching my inner tight; I dropped my spoon and was ready to start yell at Alistair but I could see that his both of hands were top of the table; one holding glass of drink which seemed to me some kind of whiskey and other one was tapping near his napkin.

My eyes grew wide and I moved my chair away from the table and saw a flash of purple snake looking figure but as fast as I saw it, it disappeared like it never wasn't there. _'Was I going insane?!'_ My heart was pounding and I had lost my appetite. I looked at worried looking Charlie and Alistair who seemed to fight a smirk forming to his lips, but his eyes couldn't lie; there was undoubtedly amusement glowing there.

''Dad, I umm, I think I need to go and rest some, I think I ate too much.'' He looked at me concerned; saw how pale I looked and just nodded at me. I started to leave the table and I heard how Alistair stood up too.

''It was nice meeting such an refreshing lass, I'm sure we're going ta meet again.'' He bowed at me and I hurried away but not fast enough hearing how Charlie was apologizing my behaviour.

* * *

~#~

I took the elevator to my cabin; even if I really didn't mean to stay there I wanted to put _'Do not disturb'_ sign to the door, because i knew for sure that Charlie would come and try to check if I really was feeling sick; hopefully he would leave it alone when he would see the sign.

I decided to go to the library and find something to read and find some peaceful place to spent my time. I could see that not many people were spenting their time at the library; I found it a pity, that they would spent their time doing pointless activities when they could get absorbed in wonderful worlds in books.

I moved section by section finding more and more interesting books that I had never read before when suddenly purple book in fantasy section took my attention; it was the same color as figure I saw before it disappeared, dark red print was covering it and it was some unknown language to me.

I chose to forget all other books I was carrying and take just this one; something in it was pulling me to it and I couldn't deny the pull as weird as it sounds.

I walked with the book to abandoned part of the library where was some soft divans and I took a seat one of them. I looked the cover of the book more closely now that I was more private and I could feel how the book started to feel like it was alive; pulsing and vibrating. Part of my mind was yelling me not to open the book, but I couldn't ignore its call anymore and I carefully started to open it.

I felt warmth go through my whole body and I was almost trance when I started to read first words. Letters were nothing like I had seen before but I found somehow myself understanding what it said.

* * *

~#~

_'I have been traveling with my four brothers what it feels like over millennium with no luck finding any kind of civilisation where we could start our rule. _

_Those detestable rulers of our home planet thought they could make us obey and follow their ways, when I had found how much superior we truly are to everyone, those inferior pests they called our citizens were just our cattle, our to do as we like. Their red lifeforce was making our powers much more vibrant. _

_I could still remember the time when our so called tutor Qzla was teaching us how breeding in our society worked. I had felt surge of something unknown to me what I have now later recognized as lust. I had walked to front of her while my brothers were curiosly observing me, I had took a look at her how her bosom was moving and I felt how my incisors had started to ache and I just had to sank my teeth in there, she tried to scream but my brothers came and held her and they too sunk their teeth to what ever skin was unclothed. We could feel how her resistance was fading and soon she was just empty shell. _

_Two of my dear blond brothers were licking each others face cleaning this amazing lifeforce and not letting a single drop go waste, others doing the same. _

_When the counsil had found what we had done they had tried to execute us, but fortunately to us there were one of faraway mission crafts ready to get launched crew was there ready and we just sneaked inside. _

_First year was easy to us, we didn't need to feed at all, it seemed that this new feeding I had found could sustain us maybe even years. When the second year was almost complete five of us felt the HUNGER and LUST grow again. We decided together that we would start from the lowest of the crew, the one who wouldn't be missed so easily. We had sneaked her and repeat what we had done to our tutor Qzla. This time feeding was even more intense than before and we all but ripped our victim apart. _

_We did this every fifth year after this, finally over 1500 years later we had fed on the last of the 300 member crew. _

_It's been over six years since we fed last time and I could feel it inside me that we would soon perish if we couldn't find right kind of planet to us to live and feed on. I had done some experiments in my superior mind and I was sure we could make more godly like creatures we are. _

_Year seven after our last feed and I have finally saw a glimpse of new planet almost covered of water some of lands here and there, I had found out that their civilisation was almost same level as our pest citizens, they would do well indeed...'_

* * *

_~#~_

My mind came out from the trancelike state I had been and my whole body was shiwering, this story had captivated me completely and I had seen everything almost like I had been the one who had written the book. When I tried to turn new page I noticed I couldn't do that; they were almost like glued together.

I went to put the book back to its place but when I neared the place I had taken it, I found myself unwilling to let go of the book. I turned to look around me to see if anyone was looking and decided to take it with me. Something inside of me told me that this was much more than just some fantasy book.

* * *

**AN: Okay so it seems I turned this story much darker than I meant at first place well to me at least, but tell me what do you think about it, should I continue it? Or remove it completely? Who you think these five are who are mentioned in the book? What was taking a feel of Bella's inner tight?**

**To get answers to all these questions REVIEW** **and I try to update faster this time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This chapter is unbeta'd so all mistakes all my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I walked back to my rooms with heavy heart, I didn't know what I should feel or do. Part of me somehow knew that what I had read was real but my mind still tried to deny all the information I had found out while reading, maybe I had just read this story before somewhere. Though when thinking harder, it seemed impossible; the book was written by hand and I was sure it had taken long time to write just this one.

Low humming from the book brought me back from my thoughts, it made my skin crawl to feel and hear it and I decided to put it away, to hid it form the sight. I went to my luggage and started to think were would be the best to hide it from cleaners and my dad if they came to the room while I was away. I considered just putting it to my suitcase but I was sure it wouldn't do any good to hide it there, I wasn't sure if dad would respect her privacy and not to look through it if he heard weird humming come from it.

I turned to look around me to search some kind of safe; I had heard that usually in rooms like this were some kind of safe hidden somewhere.

I gave small thought of calling to Emmett and ask him about it, but decided against it, he would probably get suspicious and start asking questions for why would I need one. Telling him that I had something valuable would make him say that I should give it to safe-deposit in their lobby or something.

Shaking my head I started to look behind the paintings in the room and when I came to last one; one with last light of day before night took over the sky, I found it. Smiling proudly finding it myself without help I took a hold of the small key I turned it and opened it slowly. I took better look at it seeing that It was empty I put the book down, but before I released my hold from it, the humming turned to earpearcing screech. I slammed the safe closed leaving the book inside it and twisted the key; locking the book inside it.

Soon as I had turned the key locking it the voice stopped. _Could it be that the safe was soundproofed? _I moved away from the safe, my whole body trembling and my breathing was coming out in in small pants. I eyed it before I moved closer again to move the painting back to its original place. I took the key out from its hole and put it inside my wallet so it would be with me if I went out from the room.

* * *

I turned away from it and moved to bathroom to take a shower to calm my nerves and to get ready to the night and for what I was planning to do for the first time in my life; to release my mind from everything and hopefully get drunk.

I felt my chest start hurting some and had to rub my hand over it to ease it a little.

I moved the shower curtain some to get to my travel bag and took one pill to help to remove the pain completely. I had been eating these pills since I could remember. Renee had told me that when I was born my heart had been really weak and that's why I need to eat those regularly. Later on when I had grown older my heart had grown a bit stronger but I could always feel the pain and occasionally get panic attacks to add more to it. Every doctor I had seen during my life were confused my symptoms and even though they made me go through with all kind of examinations; they never found the reason for it.

When the pain had gone away again, I took the towel and dried myself.

I decided to let loose some and try to be something entirely different than I usually was, so I wore a bit more revealing black top which my mom had bought me when she had tried to get me to go some kind of party event with her latest boy-toy of the month some time ago, she had bought me skirt to fit it too, but it was so short that it would show my underwear, so I went to search under my other clothes the only skirt I had ever bought myself; it was black and came just above my knees tightly pressed against my thighs. I looked myself from the mirror and laughed at myself; I looked like secretary like this and my hair up in bun so I let them loose. They were just towel dry and because I hadn't used hairdryer came out in small curls. _'Much better.'_

I searched my mobile and saw that Charlie had tried to call me while I had been in shower. I called him back searching my simple ballet flats the same time.

''You alright?'' Charlie answered to his phone instantly. I had to chuckle at him.

''Hi to you too dad. Yeah I think I just ate too much and my stomach was hurting a bit I was just taking shower when you had called to me.'' Charlie laughed a little at me.

''Good, I think I will go and hit the bar with Emmett and Alistair, they had some free time and asked me to have couple beers with them.'' I started to worry, _would my plan going to that club go waste?_ I came out from my thoughts when I heard him still talking to me.

''So we are going to that Passport bar and I probably will go to sleep after that so try to get better and I see you tomorrow morning.'' I felt relieved to hear that he wasn't going to go to same place as I was planning.

''G'night dad. Love you.'' I could hear smile in Charlie's voice when he answered back to me and ended the call. I didn't usually say enough that I love my dad but I felt like I should do that more, that I could never know when I couldn't say those words to him anymore.

I didn't like that he was going out with Emmett but the thought that Alistair would be there with them reassured me some, not much but little.

I turned my phone to vibrate so it wouldn't bother me if Renee decided to call me drunk again not remembering the time difference. _'Should I have told her I was going to this cruise with dad?' _I shook my head and thought the times she had just left me to care of her friends when she had left away for many weeks without telling me where she was going. _'Call me a bitter bitch, but I resent her for always choosing someone else before me.'_ I took my wallet and walked out from the room.

~#~

I had to be careful while walking through corridor after one so I wouldn't bump into Charlie, or neither Alistair or Emmett; I was sure if they saw me out of room this time of night they would rat me out to Charlie, and that wouldn't go well with him. He would probably get me some kind of ankle tracker or something.

I then remembered the pager Emmett had given me; it would show him where I was if he was looking for me or if Charlie asked him to check where I was.

I turned back towards my rooms, to go and leave it on the bed so it would seem that I was still there and not sneaking off to somewhere.

I laughed at my situation; this was quite fun when I started to think about it. I had never gone against anyones orders or done anything forbidden. Sure I had to copy Renee's signature to bills and such, but that was only because it was needed so we wouldn't lose our electricity or water, because if I hadn't done so it would have happened.

* * *

~#~

I was nervous when I walked closer to the nightclub; I could hear loud music even before I could see the neon lights from the sign where read the club's name _Quasar_.

I saw line towards the club was really long and I almost started to turn around, there wouldn't be a change that they would actually let me in.

My shoulders sagged and I was just turning away when two bouncers turned their heads towards me locking their eyes with me. I felt my skin flush under there gaze. The taller one with sandy blond hair turned to whisper something to the brawny one with dark brown almost black hair while both of them kept looking to my eyes. I saw smirk forming to their face and I couldn't look away even when I actually wanted to turn from their gaze and run away.

Taller one walked towards me and I was terrified what he was going to say or do to me. _'Did he know I was underage?'_ Other people in the line saw him walking towards me and everyone turned to look at me; I felt like I was small fly stuck in a web room full of spiders just waiting to struck their jaws at me and eat me.

''I am Demetri and my friend over there is Felix, we have a permission from the owner of this club to let only WE think will be suited here in, and we both think you fill the criteria perfectly.'' My eyes widened hearing this _'Shouldn't they ask how old I am at least?' _I turned my eyes to man I now knew was called Felix and saw him gesture me to him.

My feet felt almost compelled to move towards him. Felix moved his hand to take mine and leaned to touch almost touching it with his lips like men did in old days but he didn't do so. I could sworn he was sniffing me. I could hear his low voice whispering _'exquisite' _What did he mean by that?

I held my posture intact even when I wanted to pull my hand away from him, slap him and walk away.

When he finally let go of my hand he moved away and gestured me to walk inside.

I was pulled two ways; _should I take advantage this change to actually get inside this club and do as I had planned or turn and walk away and always think 'What If?_

Finally making my decision; I smiled at them and took steps past them and walked inside.

* * *

~#~

**AN: Like it? Hate it? What do you think will happen next? REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: ******All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**AN:**** This chapter is unbeta'ed so there will be mistakes. I dedicate this chapter as late birthday gift to my friend Laura, you know who you are :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I walked inside the club, holding my head high even when I could hear both Felix and Demetri snickering behind me.

I took a look around me taking in the interior of the club while I could feel eyes on my back but when I turned to look to see who was staring at me, I didn't see anyone looking at me.

In the middle of the club was round marble dance floor where some people were already dancing. On the other side of room were booths for groups of people and small table middle of each and walls were covered in dim neon purple lights. In back of the club were a long bar.

I decided to walk there and order something to drink, if I had finally gotten this far I would try if my luck was still there. When I got closer I could see a tall muscular man with olive toned skin and his hair was pitch black. He lifted his gaze from glass he had been just wiping and smiled at me when I took a seat near him. His teeth were unnatural white and they made me uncomfortable.

''What can I get you bonísimo?'' He kept smiling me and while I wanted to turn my eyes away and find someone else to serve me, I felt that I needed to answer him.

''Not sure yet, why don't you surprise me?'' His smile got even wider hearing me saying this. He took three different kind of liqueur and put them to cocktail shaker and added some cracked ice and closed the shaker, he shook it some before he took old-fashioned looking glass and put some ice cubes in the bottom before he poured the drink there. He offered the glass to me and I looked it before I took it to my hand.

''Do I even want to know what this drink is called?'' I asked half joking.

''Taste it, I guarantee it will blow your mind away.'' He smirked to me.

''I was afraid you would say something like that.'' I said before I lifted the glass to my lips and took a small sip first, I was surprised because it was so delicious that I took bigger sip this time. I first felt like my entire body was first tensing like it was waiting something wonderful happen and then I could feel how it relaxed making my mind go all hazy. I felt how my body was almost shaking at the aftershock of this feeling. No wonder Renee always liked to drink, if drinks she drank were this good I think I would drink them all the time too.

''So you like it?'' His voice brought me back from my wonderful frame of mind.

''Yeah, what is this? It tastes so delicious that I almost forgot where I was for a moment.'' I smiled at him.

''You haven't drank anything like this before haven't you bonísimo?'' I felt my face blushing and I just nodded my head deciding that voicing my lack of experience would be too humiliating to me.

''Well I'll be honored to admit to be first to give you a _Heavenly Orgasm.'' _If I thought my face was red before it wasn't anything near as red as it was right now. The thing is I had heard drinks named like this before, because I had been bored while I was traveling with Renee and she usually took me with her to bars she used to check out her future boy toy of the week, I had read brochures and menus where you could see what each drink contained and such.

Shaking my head from those memories, I tried to gain my composure before looking back to the bartender. I tried to fabricate something to say to him and looked at his name tag in his chest. I couldn't quite read what it said so I leaned a little bit closer to take closer look at it. When I finally was close enough to read I could see it read _'Santiago'. _I saw how his chest was trembling and soon he was chuckling at me. His teeth looked even more white than before and I could almost sworn they had gotten more pointy and sharp, I wanted him to close his mouth so I wouldn't see them anymore.

''So Santi, how much do I owe you?'' I tried to act more confident, while I lifted the glass to my lips to finish my drink. He seemed to be glad of me giving him a nickname.

''Nothing Bonísimo, this is on me.'' He winked at me before I turned to leave but not before winking him back.

I moved to other corner of the dance floor and started to dance some, I didn't usually dance, me having two left feet and all that, but maybe it was the drink or this place but I started to feel myself coming to alive and being more confident. I closed my eyes and took in the music; moving my hands top of my head while moving my hips in rhythm. Occasionally other dancers bumped into me but I was too into the music to care.

After dancing some time music turned to be something more intimate, not slow but not fast either. I could feel someone come behind me; moving their hands to my hips but I continued, it was like I was in trance and I couldn't stop moving, but I liked this feeling. I could feel his lean body against my back and while we danced he moved his hands up and down my body. My entire body felt like it was on fire and I couldn't get enough of his touch.

Soon after the song ended I turned to look the person who had been dancing with me.

''It's you!'' I said to him, making my voice louder so he could hear my voice better from middle of the music that had just started to play this time. He looked like he was glad that I remembered him and before he got a word out from his mouth I continued.

''You're that guy who was in that restaurant at the same time. It was Jasper right?'' His face crumbled a bit hearing me saying this. _'Who he thought I thought him to be?'_ He gained his composure fast though and was smiling at me again. He leaned closer to my ear.

''Want to take a break and come sit with me to my booth?'' I looked to the direction he was pointing his hand and just nodded my head to agree with him. He put his hand to my lower back to steer me to the right booth. I was surprised to see that there wasn't anyone else in there and everyone else seemed to keep their distance from it. I sat down and he took his seat next to me. A waiter came to take order from us and when he turned to me to ask what I wanted I turned to look at the waiter and just said.

''Tell Santi I will take what he made me earlier.'' I really liked that drink and wanted to have more of it, but I was too embarrassed to actually say the name of that drink while Jasper was looking at me. The waiter smiled at me, like he knew what drink Santi had made me earlier making me blush.

''What an amzing blush you got there Darlin', care to explain the cause of it or did you get it just because of me?'' He whispered to my ear. Why he was whispering to my ear when the club was noisy as it is I didn't know, but it sure felt nice. His cold breath made my neck hair rise up and I had to shake my head to get my focus back.

''Nope.'' I was shaking my head and answered, it would answer both of his questions. Jasper was just going to starting to say something when the waiter came back with tray holding up two drinks to Jasper and after he had given Jasper his drinks he then turned to me, his eyes laughing at me and I saw him opening his mouth and my eyes grew wide, I knew what he was going to do!

''And here's Heavenly Orgasm to little Miss.'' I all but growled at him and turned to look back to bar where I could see that Santi had seen what had happened and was now fully laughing holding his hands against the bar counter.

''Well Darlin' if I had know you want one of those you could have just asked me instead.'' Jasper winked at me, making my skin blush once again. _'Hell it's starting to seem that my permanent pigment is more red and than white.'_ I could see that Jasper saw that I was embarrassed and he seemed to decide to ease up little.

''Now now, don't need to be embarrassed here. But now I have one other question to you and I was hoping you would help me with it.'' He was smirking at me a little, his mix colored eyes were glinting and I wasn't sure if it was good or bad thing.

''You can always ask, what would be to worst could happen, right?'' I smiled at him. I saw how his lips curved to real smile this time, and not just a grin.

''You know those are famous last words, but yeah, well earlier in the restaurant you didn't answer my question.''

''And what that question was again? I am busy girl after all, I don't remember everything my admirers ask me, you know.'' I teased him. I could sworn that he growled at me, when I said that. I wasn't sure if I should be afraid or turned on hearing this, though I was already feeling that it was more last one.

He closed his eyes almost like he was trying to compose himself and took deep breath. His eyes snapped open and I could see how they were much darker now, but I think it was just because the lights over were confusing my eyesight, there would be no way that his eyes actually could change color, but then again I had never heard of a book that was alive either and now I had one of those in my room.

While looking in to his eyes I realized that I wasn't afraid of him, even though I knew I should, but I could feel it deep inside of me that I could trust him, that he would never hurt me. I moved my hand to his cheek and smoothed my thumb against his skin under his eyes.

His skin felt a bit colder at first but it warmed up under my touch and felt almost couple degree higher than my skin temperature. I looked at him in wonder and he was looking straight at my eyes too. We were silent some time before I had to say something breaking the silence.

''What are you? I can feel that you aren't exactly the same as me it is like you are something much more.'' I tried to voice my thoughts. He lifted his finger to my lips to silence me and I was going to argue him but then he moved him other hand to his ear to show that someone was listening our conversation. I nodded my head to show that I understood him. He took some kind of device from his pocket and pressed some buttons and suddenly I couldn't hear anything else than us. He moved away from me and I could feel myself already missing him close of me, I could hear small whipering noise and I realized it was coming from me. He looked at me with same kind of face and moved a bit closer to me and the whimpering sound from my throat quieted down.

''What was that?'' I moved my hand to my throat and saw how he wasn't sure if he should start explaining things to me.

''What do you see when you look at me?'' I looked closely him before answering to him.

''I see a bit longer honey blond hair and five o'clock shadow, your left eye is maroon brown and right one is teal green. You look like you are in your early thirties and I think you are about 6'3'' tall.'' He started to mumble something fast and I couldn't make everything he was saying but what I got was that I shouldn't be seeing this.

''What do you mean I shouldn't be seeing this?'' Jasper's eyes widened when he stopped mumbling.

''You heard what I was saying?'' He looked astonished at me.

''Yeah, I mean I didn't hear everything because you were talking so fast but yeah, I heard you saying that.'' He was shaking his head like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. I was starting to get worried when he continued.

''Yes you shouldn't be seeing what you are seeing right now while looking at me because I have this glamour over me, when everyone else look at me they see this actor Donny J. And you shouldn't have heard what I was just saying right now because it is IMPOSSIBLE to humans to hear that.''

He looked at my eyes while he was explaining this and saw that I didn't believe him so he pulled some kind of mirror from the same pocket he got that silencer device and opened it. He motioned me to look at the mirror and when I looked at it, I didn't see Jasper, I saw an actor I had seen in so many movies when I was younger. I saw Donny J.

* * *

**AN:**** Thoughts? Hate it? Love it? Remember to ****REVIEW! I started new story too so go check out that one too and let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
